


The Dream Team Is Seven Not Six

by ayewei



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Light Angst, basically nana is sad but the dreamies come to the rescue, both ships are barely there tho, mentions of hansol, mentions of hansol leaving sm, mentions of yukhei, squint for markhyuck, squint for some jaeno, the angst is only at the beginning but a majority of the fic is fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 03:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12597588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayewei/pseuds/ayewei
Summary: jaemin longs for the bright lights, the chants of his name and the adrenaline rush he used to get on stage. He's proud of his members but he can't help but feel a bit jealous.“I should be up there. If only this injury never happened then I wouldn’t be stuck here, I would be up on stage with them…” he brings his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around himself and pulling up his hoodie. “I should be celebrating, laughing with them and yet here I am, stuck in this dorm.” He mumbles.Jaemin is feeling under weather and who better to cheer him up then his members?





	The Dream Team Is Seven Not Six

**Author's Note:**

> Current mood: missing nana (and ten)

It’s been a few weeks since Jaemin no longer felt any trace of pain in his lower back. He was allowed to start practice again with his hyungs Kun, Jungwoo and Yukhei. He was ecstatic to be moving around as opposed to resting in his room, you could only watch so many dramas. However, as the weeks progressed, jaemin wasn’t getting any news about when he would be able to rejoin his members and finally promote with nct dream. He longed to create new memories with the boys who practically grew up with, especially before Mark left. He can’t help but wonder why the company hasn’t planned anything for him. 

Jaemin finds himself sitting in the living room, the television is playing live stages from different groups, his hyungs are in the kitchen preparing dinner while Yukhei is in the shower blasting the latest nct song, Cherry Bomb and singing along. Usually the younger, stays in his room catch up on homework but recently the room began to feel too empty, too big for him without the presence of a certain awkward giant. Jaemin is jolted out of his thoughts as soon as he hears a familiar voice. He turns his attention to the tv and sees the familiar choreography he was in the middle of learning. The boys are performing amazingly and there are big smiles adorning their faces. He grins, proud of his members who have trained very hard and forced to mature quicker to become so successful. Soon enough he’s belting out the lyrics, rapping along, even going as far as doing the choreography. His hyungs have ceased to talk as they can hear him from the kitchen there’s a soft look on their eyes and a sad smile. They knew it wasn’t fair for Jaemin to be locked in the “basement” with them but there was nothing they could do except support him and make sure he was fully healed. 

As soon as the song came to an end and the camera zoomed in to the happily smiling faces of the boys, Jaemin could feel his smile dropping slowly. His vision started to blur as he sat back down on the couch. 

“I should be up there. If only this injury never happened then I wouldn’t be stuck here, I would be up on stage with them…” he brings his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around himself and pulling up his hoodie. “I should be celebrating, laughing with them and yet here I am, stuck in this dorm.” He mumbles. 

“Nana, dinners ready” Kun announces as he pokes his head from around the wall. He furrows his eyebrows when he sees Jaemin curled up and hurriedly wiping his face from any tear tracks, giving the older a sad smile. 

“I’m tired hyung. I think I’m just gonna go lay down.” He gets up from the couch and quietly retreats back to his room before the older can ask him what’s wrong. Kun pursed his lips and goes back to the kitchen. 

“Jaemin doesn’t wanna eat, he’s suffering again” Jungwoo stops setting the table and looks at Kun. 

“We should talk to him but I don’t wanna be overbearing on him either. We should cheer him up instead” Kun leans against the counter and tries to think of a way to get Jaemin in a better mood. The older snaps his fingers, “I need to make a phone call” startling Jungwoo who nearly drops the food he’s serving. 

_____________________

Jaemin leans against the door and closes his eyes, he can’t stop the tears from falling. Soon enough his cries get louder and he has to cover his mouth with his hands. He looks towards the right side of the room which is void of any life, the cream colored walls no longer have posters or pictures taped on it, clothes aren’t thrown carelessly on the floor, the room doesn’t hold the same warmth as before. Rather than choosing to lay on his own bed, he goes to the empty bed. 

“Hansol hyung...I miss you, you always knew what to say to comfort me” he buried his face in the pillow which faintly smells of the older’s cologne, not enough to ease the young boy’s worries. Eventually, Jaemin falls into a dreamless slumber with swollen eyes and dried tear tracks. 

“Min -ah...Jae…” Jaemin could faintly hear a voice near his ear but chose to ignore it since Yukhei was always particularly loud in the mornings. There was a hand on his shoulder shaking him,   
“Jaemin-ah get up. We have things to do today” a voice states softly. Jaemin lets out a groan and covers his head with the pillow. 

“Ten more minutes Jungwoo-hyung. I’m really tired” he slurs as he begins to fall back asleep. 

“Alright this calls for drastic measures” a voice calls out. “Help me out here. On the count of three. One. Two...” and the next thing Jaemin knows, he’s on the floor, his blanket doing nothing to protect him from the cold floor. He sits up quickly, in shock and sees 6 pairs of eyes peering at him from over the bed.

“Hyuck, why would you do that? You know he’s still recovering” exclaims Mark while Donghyuck smiles sheepishly.“Oops, sorry I forgot...either ways you could’ve stopped me. But you just stood there!” Donghyuck countered. Jaemin was still on the floor, rubbing his head and couldn’t wrap his head around the sight in front of him. His members were in front of him. He hasn’t seen them in a couple of weeks due to preparing for their comeback. A hand reached out to him, his eyes followed up the arm and locked eyes with a light blue haired boy. Jeno gave him his famous eye smile as he pulled Jaemin to his feet. 

“Sorry for barging in uninvited. We just wanted to surprise you.” Jaemin looked at his members in confusion “Why are you guys here? Shouldn’t you be preparing for another performance?” This time, Jisung was the one who spoke up “Nope, we have a day off today and we wanted to spend it with you. We miss you hyung” the taller smiled brightly at the older boy.

“The truth is, Kun hyung called me last night. He told me that you seemed to be down lately and that we should come and cheer you up.” Said Mark as he sat on the bed and played with the messed up bedsheets. 

“We wanted to come sooner but we’ve been so preoccupied lately that we couldn’t. The dream team isn’t complete unless we have our seventh member” that’s all it took for jaemin to burst into tears. “Eh?? Wait why are you crying? Did I say something wrong?!” Exclaimed Mark as he jumped to his feet and rushed over to the sobbing boy.

“Nice going stupid. You had one job and you made Jaemin cry.” Donghyuck playfully rolled his eyes “Me? I didn’t even do anything” Jaemin began to sob louder, while the couple continued to argue (more like Donghyuck was making fun of Mark for his mistake) Renjun began to search for a box tissues and handed it to the crying boy. The sobs ceased to soft hiccups and Jaemin rubbed his swollen eyes. Chenle patted his back, trying to comfort him “Hyung go get dressed, you’re skipping practice today to hang out with us.” the younger said. 

“What are we gonna do?” Jaemin questioned as he started to head for his dresser and pulling out jeans and a simple t-shirt. 

“That’s for us to know and you to find out” Donghyuck responded with a wink and smirk. Jaemin was scared to find out what they were planning but there was no denying the excitement and happiness that filled up his body. With an dazzling smile, he rushed to the bathroom leaving his members behind who were in shock from the brightness of his grin. 

When Jaemin emerged fully dressed from the bathroom he was surprised by the scene in front of him. Renjun and Chenle were talking to Yukhei and Kun in Mandarin, giggling to themselves. Jaemin is pretty certain he heard “Winwin” in the middle of the conversation but starts to tune out. He sees a bright blue head peeking out from the fridge, searching for a small snack (“I’m a growing boy, I need all the nutrients I can get” JIsung says defensively.) Jeno and Mark are speaking with Jungwoo who sits in the living room, a bowl of cereal in his hands. Donghyuck is nowhere to be found which worried him immensely. 

Donghyuck comes out of his bedroom with a huge smile on his face. “Let’s get this show on the road or else we’re just gonna stay here and be boring like these hyungs”   
“Hey!” shouts Kun who playfully shoots a glare at the younger. As a response Donghyuck gives him an innocent grin. 

“Bye hyungs I’ll be back soon. Don’t have too much fun without me ~”He gives them one of his brightest smiles and closes the door behind them. 

“Now we gotta think of an excuse for him not showing up to practice” Kun says once the door closes. “Let’s say he can’t get out the bathroom.” Yukhei suggests. Jungwoo shrugs his shoulders “That’ll work”.

_____________________

“Our first stop is the arcade1” shouted Chenle, dragging Jaemin in the direction the bright colored building. The latter let out a giggle allowing listening intently to what Chenle was babbling about. 

“I missed this” Jeno looks towards their leader who’s trailing behind the group. ‘It’s been awhile since we’ve all been together like this. Back when we had such little worries, don’t get me wrong I love being a idol i just want to feel like a normal kid sometimes.” Mark mumbles as he stares at the younger boys in front of him who shriek in happiness. “I know what you mean hyung but we should be happy with how successful we’ve become, and it’s all thanks to you and how badly we wanted it” Jeno supplies, wrapping an arm around the leader. “Now no more of those thoughts, we’re here to spend our day off having fun”. 

“You’re right, let’s go join them” Both boys smile at each other before tackling the youngers from behind. “Race ya to the entrance last one there has to pay for the tokens” cried out Renjun who didn’t wait for his members to respond before taking off. 

“Cheater !” shouted Jisung who chased after him. Donghyuck eventually trailed behind the youngest screaming out empty threats, Chenle was laugh his infamous dolphin laugh as he ran passed Donghyuck, Mark started sprinting behind the four boys apologizing and bowing to everyone who they carelessly bumped into. 

“What’s wrong?” Jeno asks, startling Jaemin. Jaemin turns to look at the older and shakes his head. 

“I’m just really happy.” Jeno gives him an eye smile, offering the boy his hand. 

“Let’s get going then.” Jaemin smiles brightly, grabbing the hand tightly and they start to run, leaving behind their responsibilities and worries. After all, they are young and free

**Author's Note:**

> I really miss my smol son, don't mind me


End file.
